The present invention is directed to a core cutting machine. Core cutting machines are well known in the art. Such machines include a mandrel of a predetermined diameter. A cylindrical tube of stock material, for example cardboard or plastic, is positioned on the mandrel. A cutter assembly then engages the cylindrical tube to cut cores of the tubular stock material to predetermined widths.
In prior art core cutting machines, it is often necessary to shut the machine down and modify or substitute the mandrel if tubular stock material of a different diameter is to be utilized.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved core cutting machine which includes a plurality of mandrels of differing diameters. The mandrels receive tubes of core stock materials of differing diameters. The core cutting machine, according to the present invention, provides an efficient method of cutting cores without the necessity of modifying or replacing mandrels.